Different
by SaKuRa-E
Summary: Sasuke is the vocalist of “Overflow” band at the Hidden leaf high school. He never appreciates his girlfriend named Haruno Sakura. One day, Sakura leave him and he start to feel that he really need Sakura. What will he do? SasuSaku again!
1. Default Chapter

**Different**

**Summary: Sasuke is the vocalist of "Overflow" band at the Hidden leaf high school. He never appreciates his girlfriend named Haruno Sakura. One day, Sakura leave him and he start to feel that he really need Sakura. What will he do? SasuSaku again!**

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

**Hidden leaf's hall**

**11:00 a.m**

"When are you going to break up with him?" The beautiful blonde asks me. "Why should I, Ino-chan? He loves me." I reply. "Yeah, he LOVESyou." Ino-chan said in a monotone. I laugh silently as I look at the stage. Sasuke-kun starts singing.

**-Boulevard of broken dreams-**

**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone **

I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me  
Till then I walk alone **

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

**I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone **

Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and every thing's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me  
Till then I walk alone**

**Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah **

I walk alone  
I walk a...

**I walk this empty street  
on the boulevard of broken dreams  
where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a…**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me  
Till then I walk alone…**

**-End of song-**

Everyone clap their hands especially, his fan girls. He went backstage and I take a napkin and give it to him. "Here, Sasuke-kun. You were great!" I said as I clasped my hand. "Hn…. Now get out of my sight." He replies.

I nodded and look at the floor. I'm getting use to it. Even though we were a couple…. But I don't really mind. Naruto-kun looks at me in pities. He was the "Overflow" band's drummer. I just smile.

"Hey……. I think you should just break up with him." Neji-san said. He plays the bass in the band. "I don't know……" I reply.

**Girl's dorm hall**

**1:00 p.m**

I saw ino-chan, ten ten-chan, Hinata-chan and Anko-san talking about something at the blue sofa so I make my way to them. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" I ask them. "We're making a band! I play the bass, Ten ten-chan plays the drum, Hinata-chan can play violin, piano and organ while Anko-san is our manager."

"We're looking for a vocalist and we think you're very suitable!" Ino-chan explains. "Because you have a great voice and you can even play guitar or electric guitar. So what do you think?" She continued. "Let me think about it first okay?" I said.

"Sure…. If you made up your mind, we will be and Ten Ten-chan's room. Kay'?" Ino-chan replies. I nodded and went to the library.

**Music room**

**5:00 p.m**

As I enter the music room, I saw Sasuke-kun was practicing his guitar technique. "Hey, Sasuke-kun…." I greet him. He nodded. I take a napkin to wipe his sweat. I look at the air conditioner. No wonder he's sweating…. The air conditioner is broken…

Before I can wipe his face, he holds my wrist and said: "Don't touch me…" I was in shock and I put the napkin on a table. "Hey….. We need to talk." He said. I nodded and sit next to him. "I've had enough of us." He continued. I hold my tears

"Why? Have I done anything wrong to you?" I ask him. "No….. I hate the way you smile, the way you laugh and the way you worry about me. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF IT!" He tells me. My tears fall down.

"You always said that you love me for me…… But you love me because of my population. Wasn't that right?" He said. "No…. Sasuke-kun…… I love you… For whom you are….. Not because of your population!" I reply as I slap him.

"Why did you have to be so different? Can't you see that I love you? If that's what you want……. Our relationship ended here!" I continue and I run away.

**Ten Ten's room**

I run to Ten Ten-chan's room and I wipe my tears away. I knock on her door and Ino-chan opens it. I enter the room and said: "Guys….. I'm in the band!" They all smile. "That's good! But first, we need a name for our band." Anko-san said.

"How about we give the band the name: M&G" Ino-chan said.

"Shining star." Ten Ten-chan think.

"Blue moon." Hinata-chan said.

"How about: Deepen?" I suggested.

"That's a good name!" They shout. "Okay! The band's name is Deepen!" I said. "And we will beat the "Overflow" band." I continued. They look in surprise and I tell them the whole thing. They pity me.

**Next day…**

**Hidden Leaf's hall**

**11:00 a.m**

We were practicing today at the hall and there are a lot of people coming because the "Overflow" band is making a performance today. "Hey…… We're the new band called: Deepen. We hope that you enjoy our performance." I said using the microphone.

**-My happy ending-**

**So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... **

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
in a city so dead  
Held up so high  
on such a breakable thread

you were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... **

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
they tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
all the shit that you do

you were all the things I thought I knew  
and I thought we could be

**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

**It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done**

**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

**-End of song-**

In our surprise, people were clapping their hand and they cheer for us. I smile and said "Thank you."

We went backstage and I saw Sasuke… And I look away quickly. "Sakura-chan, you were great!" Naruto-kun said and Lee-kun said. I smile as sweet as I can.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_**Sasuke-kun, I've make a new song…… do you want to hear it?" I ask him. He nodded but he was not looking at me.**_

**_-Why- (SaKuRa-E: It's only a bit of the lyrics…. I'm afraid you guys will get bored)_**

_**It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why**_

_**-End- (See….. only a bit of it right?)**_

"_**You need to practice more" Sasuke-kun said in a monotone.**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Suddenly, a tear fall down and I quickly wipe it before anyone noticed but somehow, Sasuke is looking at me.

**

* * *

****TBC**

**Author's note: Um….. Please review and the song: Why will appear again in the next chapter. I hope you guys like it and I'm sorry if it's short. Bye!**


	2. Nobody's home

**Nobody's home**

**Author's note: Wow! I never get 6 and above reviews for my first chapter. Thank you so much! **

**(Sakura-e bows)**

**Reviews:**

**Princess Sakura Haruno: Hi. I know…. Sasuke's mean. But don't worry! (Spoiler) Sasuke tries to find a way to win Sakura's heart. I want to let you know that I love your "Oh mama, Oh papa!" Story. I think it was very cute! Anyway, Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Rouken-Chan: He he he…… You think this story is awesome? Thank you! Anyway, Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Only Secret: Hi. Thanks for reviewing! And I hope you like this chapter.**

**Brazilian Girl: Hi….. I love the "My happy ending" song. And I'm glad that you love my story. Anyway, Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Nixxie1430: Hi. Thanks for reviewing! And I hope you like this chapter.**

**Phantasy08: Hi. I just want you to know that i love your entire story. Thanks for reviewing! And I hope you like this chapter.**

**Iluvsasuke: Hi. I've read your entire story and I really love "The Dance!" story. Thanks for reviewing! And I hope you like this chapter.**

**Sasukefurever: Hi. Thanks for reviewing! And I hope you like this chapter.**

**SasuSakuForeva-iloveSasuke: Hi! Um……. Soon, Sasuke is begging Sakura to return to him back. Muahahahahahaha! –Sakura-e cough- Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Fu5ionist: Hey….. You think this story is cool? Thanks for reviewing! And I hope you like this chapter.**

**Benjem: Hi… Thank you so much for reading all of my naruto fics. Anyway, Thanks for reviewing! And I hope you like this chapter.**

**Okay! Let's go back to the story okay?**

**

* * *

****Sasuke P.O.V**

**Hidden Leaf's hall**

**11:15 a.m**

I saw Sakura's tear fall….. And I know it's my fault. I guess I make a really big mistake. What am I thinking? She's always there for me. And I never notice it……Ugh…. I'm really stupid. Now I have to find a way to win her heart.

"Hey Sasuke, it's our turn." Naruto breaks my thought. I nodded and went to the stage. "Hey……. Um….. We hope you enjoy our performances today." I said on the microphone.

**-Ocean Avenue- Yellow card-**

**There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night **

There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
We were both 18 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
That you're here tonight

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight  
Not here, not now  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
Be together for one more night  
Somewhere, somehow

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

**-End of song-**

**Sakura-e: I love that song!**

**Sasuke: Who cares about that stupid?**

**-Sakura-e crying on the floor-**

**Sakura: Aww….. Sasuke-kun! Look what you've done!**

**Sasuke: Oh no! Sakura, you're on her side?**

**Sakura: Yes. (Nodded) So what? You wanna fight? (Sakura take out her kunai)**

**Sasuke: Sure thing. (Sasuke activate his sharingan.)**

**Sakura-e: Stop you two! There's no fighting in this place. Sasuke, Go to your room! Sakura, you better behave, young lady. Or you're grounded!**

**Sasuke & Sakura: Nani! You can't do that!**

**Sakura-e: Of course I can! Now shut up! This is my story. I can do anything I want. (Sakura-e grinning)**

**Sasuke & Sakura: (Both sigh)**

**Sakura-e: Okay! Return to the story please!**

When I look at Sakura, she's going out of the hall. DAMN! What should I do? –Sigh- "Sasuke-kun! You're so cool!" The fan girls shouted. If I can, I want to shout "I DON'T NEED YOU! I NEED MY SAKURA!" But I keep my silence and went backstage.

**Sakura P.O.V**

**Music room**

Why am I feeling like this? I'm starting to miss him…… "Sakura-san, There is a band competition! I have entered our band. The first and second winner gets a holiday prize at London." Shizune-san said. "This is a chance to beat the "Overflow" band!" She continued.

"When is the competition?" I ask her. "The competition is tomorrow!" Ino-chan, Hinata-chan and ten ten-chan said as they enter the room. Oh my god! Tomorrow…….. That is so soon! "Um……… guys, we don't have a time to practice. We have another performance this evening." I remind them.

"Don't worry! The competition's winner get pick by the fans. Meaning: The fans will vote to pick the winner. And Lots of people LOVE our performance. We can make our next performance as a practice." Anko-san said. We smile and nodded.

**Backstage 1:00 p.m**

I wonder is Sasuke I entering the competition. Suddenly, I saw him sitting on a chair. "Sakura….." He muttered. I just smile at him and said: "I'm sorry about yesterday…." He looks at the floor. –Silence- "No…… It's my fault. I'm really sorry Sakura…. Can we go back to where we start-" Before he could finish his words, I put my hand on his lips.

I shook my head and smile. "Iie…. We are over….. But we can still be friends. And if you have a chance, maybe we could be together again, Sasuke." I said. His eyes widened. "Thanks, Sakura. But I have one wish…" He replies.

"What is it?" I ask him. "Can you please call me: Sasuke-Kun again?" He answers. I chuckled and nodded.

"Do you enter the competition?" He asks me. "Yeah" I said. "Oh! Good Luck!" He replies as he walks out of the building.

Huh…… Am I making the right choice?

**Backstage 2:00 p.m**

I decide to sing the Nobody's home song for our performance. "Hey guys….. This is 2nd we make a performance. So, we hope you'll enjoy."

**-Nobody's home- Avril Lavigne-**

**Well, I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
she felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again. **

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you've left behind.

Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh

she wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside; lost inside...oh oh yeah  
she's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

**-End of Song-**

**Sakura-e: Uuuu….. I love that song too!**

**Sasuke: Just shut up, dope.**

**Sakura-e: Fine then! (Sakura-e takes Sakura's hand and run anime style to her level 6 basements and locks Sakura there.) Muahahahaha!(Sakura-e eat the key)**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun! Help me! I'm scared!**

**Sasuke: Don't worry Sakura; I'm going to save you!**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun…..**

**Sasuke: Sakura…..**

**Sakura-e: Ah! Just go back to the story will ya'?**

"Yay, go Sakura-chan!" Naruto-kun shouted. And I saw that everyone enjoyed it. I bow and said "Thank you."

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's note: Hey you guys, um….. I really hope that you guys like this chapter. If you have any good songs that you want me to put in this story, just give me the name of the lyrics and I will look for it. And please Review. Ja Ne!**

**Next chapter: The competition begins!**

**Summary: "I thought you hate me, Sakura." Sasuke said. "No….. I don't hate you. I just don't want to repeat the same mistake. Please understand my situation, Sasuke-kun." I reply. "I understand….." Sasuke-kun muttered.**

**S a K u R a - E **


	3. pLeaSe Read

**Sorry guys!**

April 27th, 2005 -- We are investigating an issue with the submission process and Mac users. If you are having problem filling out fields in various part of the site with an Apple computer, please email with details including where and the type plus version of browser used.

In addition, would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel it's okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.**

* * *

**

Hey guys….. I HAVE to delete ALL of my stories except the "Snow"and "Forgotten Memories"because the "First Love", "Just a friend", "Just between us"and this storyhasthe songs that i didn't make. So….. I will delete them. I feel very sad and mad but, I will post all of my stories again without songs! So, it's gonna take a while. Once again, I'm really sorry.

S a K u R a - E


End file.
